Silver Kastet, Rubies, and Stars: The Playlist
by Azulixa
Summary: REWRITTEN SEQUEL TO GUNS, DIAMONDS, AND LIGHTS. 364 days. Anya's nights have been a whirl of performing, nightclubs, and a certain Russian soldier, but Erik isn't going to vanish from her life all that easily. And if he has to go down, he's dragging everyone with him...even if it's not on purpose. Rated T because Anya has a bad mouth.
1. Angel With A Shotgun-We Are Young

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while, I've been distracted by Minecraft, Sweeney Todd, Black Ops 2 Zombies...anyway, if you don't know already, I'm rewriting the sequel to my fic Guns, Diamonds, and Lights. It just seemed terrible to me compared to the original fic, so I'm starting it up again. Anyway, I own nothing but my OCs. As before, lyrics will be changed, references will be made, and when Anya is speaking with Vladmiri, it's in Russian.**

**Oh yeah, and I actually now HAVE a playlist for Guns, Diamonds, and Lights: /#!/playlist/Guns+Diamonds+And+Lights/82004630 **

**ERIK POV**

It has almost been a year. One day more.

I can barely believe it myself. Everything seemed to move along so slowly for the first 6 months. For the last 6...they seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. For the last 6, she only fleetingly crossed my mind-mostly at night.

I have escaped from Paris a long time ago. My adventures before she appeared are no more but a distant memory. THAT night, the one where she left for good, however, is still livid, although to her request, it is beginning to fuzz out and vanish. I think it began to go away when I found her pistol on the floor, walked to the Seine, and threw it in.

My new house is small and secluded. Enough to leave me alone with my thoughts. _"Come...what...may..." _I spin around like a fool, but just as expected and known, she is not here. The memories are fading, but her voice certainly is not. I would not be surprised if I heard _"And love is a stranger, who'll beckon you on...don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone!" _on my deathbed, when I can't even remember her face. I snort and turn back to my latest composition.

A few minutes later, I snap out of my trance and notice I was writing out _One Day I'll Fly Away. _I grumble under my breath, crumple up the paper, and throw it away. Looking out the window, I sigh. It's been a year. Just remember her. It could not cause as much pain as it had been said it would.

_You were an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_You got out your gun, the battle had begun  
Were you and I saints or sinners?  
If love was a fight, then you had died  
With my heart on the trigger_

_They say before you start a war_  
_You had better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well, Anya, you were all that I adored_  
_Love is what I needed, a soldier is what you were_

_You were my angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting so our war was almost won_  
_You didn't care if heaven didn't take you back_  
_You would throw away your faith, just to keep me safe_  
_Don't you know you were everything I had?_  
_And I wanted you to live, not survive, that night_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_  
_Doesn't mean I'm not a believer_  
_And Christine and Raoul, they sing along_  
_Yes, they still are hopeless dreamers_

_They say before you start a war_  
_You had better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well, Anya, you were all that I adored_  
_Love is what I needed, a soldier is what you were_

_You were my angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting so our war was almost won_  
_You didn't care if heaven didn't take you back_  
_You would throw away your faith, just to keep me safe_  
_Don't you know you were everything I had?_  
_And I wanted you to live, not survive, that night_

_You were the angel with the shotgun_  
_Fighting until the war was almost won_  
_You don't care if heaven didn't take you back_

_They say before you start a war_  
_You had better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well, you were all that I adored_  
_Love is what I needed, a soldier is what you were_

_You were my angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting until our war was almost won_  
_You didn't care if heaven took you back_  
_You would throw away your faith, just to keep me safe_  
_Don't you know you were everything I had?_  
_You're an angel with a shotgun_  
_And I wanted you to live, not survive, that night_  
_Live, not just survive_

_And you hid, you hid your wings that night_

_They say before you start a war  
You had better know what you're fighting for  
I didn't know I was all that you adored  
Love is what I needed, a soldier is what you were_

So I was wrong. It _is _as painful as I thought it would be, but it's a beautiful sort of pain, the memories of _us _before my foolishness at the masquerade, the foolishness that transformed her into something much more frightening than any trick I can ever make myself. _A very strange enchanted girl. _

Bitterly, I slam my pen down onto the table and lay down in my bed. It's getting late-far too late. _Tell me, Anya Oyen, was I really worth, your accidental suicide? _I suppose, I think as I drift off into dreamless sleep, I'll never know.

**142 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, A FEW MILES OUT OF SAINT PETERSBURG, RUSSIA  
ANYA POV**

The definition of a bad night is some catastrophe happening that shatters your life forever and drives you insane. Believe me, I would know, especially the insanity part. We are _not _going there ever again.

The definition of an ok night is either sitting at home watching good (or bad) movies with good food or spending the night on the internet. That's how I spent the first 6 months.

The definition of a good night is either riffing good/bad movies with your friends or going clubbing with those friends and let minor shit go down. That's how I spent the 6 months after that.

The definition of an amazing, off-the-wall, memorable night is going clubbing, doing all sorts of stuff shamelessly that you'd never talk about again, and ending it with carrying your best friend home, disheveled and with a black eye/aching jaw.

Right now?

I'm at pure friggin' ecstasy 'off-the wall' night. Yep. I'm carrying my best friend home with both a black eye and slightly swollen jaw, through the streets of Saint Petersburg suburbia in early June, where there's a warm breeze ruffling through your hair and you _should _be at home having pure, innocent fun. Ha, fat chance. If you're friends with Vladmiri Levin (as I am) you're not going to have pure, innocent fun on a Friday night.

Vladmiri Levin. My best Russian friend and ex-friend-with-benefits. Yep. I'm not sure why I said yes, or even whether or not I should be ashamed because...well. YOU know. _Him._ Even though tomorrow it'll be a year since I last portrayed Satine (on stage, the crap I do with my friends I'd rather not speak about), _he_ still gnaws at my brain. And it interferes with every one of my days. Vlad helps with that. Right now, light blue eyes closed, wavy dark brown hair messy, arms hanging limply as I carry him down the streets-I hate to admit it, but he's really, really good-looking. He's one of the nicest boys you could ever meet. For fuck's sake, this guy is perfect! Yeah, he's got his flaws (i.e. getting into fights rather quickly, jumping to conclusions, and saying the wrong things), but he's just...wow. I can't blame myself for liking him when I first moved here to Russia.

I guess what you would want to know would be whether or not I still like him. Answer? Yes. I love him, because he's funny and brainy and one of the best friends I could ever have. You could tell your most incriminating secret to Vladmiri...like I did...and he'd never tell a soul. You could waterboard him, flog him, he would never tell. His loyalty-to me, his superiors in the army, his family and other friends-is legendary. And he never asks for anything in return. What a saint.

Muttered swears catch my attention, and I look down. Vladmiri pushes himself up slightly in my arms, his eyes flutter open, and I start walking slower. "What are you doing?" he murmurs. "Saving you." "From what?" "You got knocked out..." "Ohhhhhh..." he throws his arms around my neck, making carrying him easier. "I don't know, what you're talking about, but, thanks..." "You're welcome. Before you ask, I'm taking you to your house. I've got your keys." He starts giggling randomly and pulling himself up closer to me.

I have an odd sense of deja vu as he stops laughing and gasps into the side of my neck, "Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight...Scaaaarlett and Rurik are in the club bathroom, getting, higher than the Empire State..." I laugh as his street comes into view. "Your lover, he's waiting for you-" I stiffen immediately and walk faster. "Jus' 'cross the bar, an' my seats been taken by some sunglasses, askin' about your scar an'-" Vlad picks up the chain around my neck and holds it up. "I know he gave this to you months ago...I know you tryin' to forget..." I take it out of his hand and start jogging to his house. "But 'tween tha' drinks, and subtle things, an' the holes in my apologies, you know, I'm tryin' hard to take em' back-" "So when the fight ends, and you're fallen down," I sing, slowing down,"I'll carry, you home..."

"TONIGHT!" We yell as his house comes into view. Then all the tension goes away as he puts his head on my shoulder. "TONIGHT! WE ARE YOUNG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER, THAN THE SUUUUUN! TONIGHT! WE ARE YOUNG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER, THAN THE SUUUUUN!" Vladmiri throws his head back and swings in my arms as he sings- "Now I know that, I'm noooot, all that, you goooot...I guess I, I just thought, maybe we could find new ways, to fall apart!" "But our friends'll be back! So let's raise a toast! 'Cause I found a soldier that'll carry me ho-ome!"

We can't go on and just dissolve into giggles as we step onto his porch. "Is Karenin home?" I question once I calm down. "Probably. _KARENIN! Poluchitʹ tormoznoy zadnitsu syuda!" _**(KARENIN! GET YOUR NERDY ASS OUT HERE!) **Karenin is Vladmiri's younger brother, age 18 and about 5''10. He's not the clubbing type like his brother, but he's a nice guy. A 'fuckin' goodfella', as a drunken Vlad proclaimed him as on New Year's Eve. A bit odd, but who out of my circle of friends isn't?

Karenin opens the door, wearing one of his navy scarves with a Homestuck t-shirt, jeans, and gray socks. He double-takes as he sees his brother in my arms, and aforementioned brother curls up and waves sweetly at him. "I...I don't want to know." "Could you maybe get him an ice pack or ginger ale or..." "Beer!" Vlad yells. Karenin rolls his eyes and vanishes to the kitchen as I carry Vlad into the living room and set him on the couch. "You carried me." Vladmiri states. "Yes." "You saved me." "Yes." "I owe you so much..." "No shit." "I love you."

I hear a _crash! _and turn to see Karenin standing there, shards of glass at his feet. "He was drinking," I say. He still just stands there awkwardly until Vlad punches me on the arm-and hard too, I might add. "Naaah, I love ya, but not like that. Heaven pity the man who ever really loves you." **(GUESS THE REFERENCE!) **_Heaven pity him in the first place. _"It's like, I wanna yell it from the rooftops, 'I love Anya, my best friend!'" Karenin gives him a ginger ale and quickly makes his exit. As Vlad drinks, I study him. "I-love you," I reply, just to hear my voice say those 3 words again, for the first time in 364 days. Well, that and the fact that my head is spinning and everything looks so much brighter and colorful. "I love you," I repeat. "I'm not-I'm not even embarrassed to say it, I just-I love you." "I'm not embarrassed." He holds out his hand for a shake. "Friends with benefits for when shit hits the fan?" I grin stupidly and shake his hand. "Love you, man."

We sit here in bliss for a bit. I check my phone for the time, and wince at how late it's getting. "Hey, if you really love me..."

**7 MINUTES LATER **

Tough, scarring beats in my ears, the hum of the air slipping through and past me, I feel light and free. Yes, I am riding Vlad's motorcycle like a boss, his leather jacket around me. I am unstoppable. The epiphany, the ectstasy of the after fight that I failed to feel because Vladmiri was passed out on the floor has finally come. I stand up a little and scream into the wind.I sit down and giggle as the wind messes up my hair.**  
**

Vladmiri lent me his motorcycle so I could get home, and I've been waiting for him to do that for just about forever. His motorcycle is amazing-dark red, an engine with the roar of a tiger, a pure vibe of awesome. Of course, tomorrow morning, when he sobers up and realizes I took his bike, I'm friggin' dead. Oh well, live it up, I always have his actions at my New Year's party to hold against him.

Nothing can piss me off. My word is law. I'm on top of the world. And if someone breaks the law, I really couldn't give less of a damn, because I'm Anya K. Oyen, queen of the world, someone who'll be gone by morning. I'm not alive anywhere like I am now. When everything is slightly blurry and swinging, when your jaw is almost numb and you can barely see out of your left eye. That's alive. It wasn't about winning against that boy at the club. Hell, I don't want to die like I did back then in 1872. I don't want to die with only one little scar, and earning that one while not in my right mind.

_The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight?  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home? _

I take a breath. Once. Twice. Then I grin. I finally feel complete. _Took long enough. _My neighborhood comes into view, and I gun Vlad's bike down a shortcut I normally walk. I'll leave it with my car, I muss. I'm not exactly willing to let go of his coat though. It's comfy as hell. As I round the corner-

Screams-

A dark figure falling-

I scream and swerve-

Flying off the bike, I hit the ground on my back-

I arch for one moment off the ground, on my hands, a perfect backbend, hissing-

And then I can't see anything anymore.

**A/N: How was that? Anyway, the next chapter is mostly done and I'll likely have it up sometime soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Dear Anya-Sugar We're Going Down

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'll try to update once a week from now on. Anyway, I own nothing but Anya, Vladmiri and Co. NOTE: Christine sings with underlined italics, and Raoul sings with bold ones.**

_Christine and Raoul were sitting together on the balcony of Raoul's country estate. It had almost been a year since they had left their unconscious and demented friend Anya in the care of one of the most-if not THE most-dangerous man in all of France. They had never heard of either of them ever again. Christine had nightmares about what happened after they had left, and they still persisted to that very day. Raoul began murmuring under his breath-_

_**I miss you, dear Anya **  
**I miss you **  
**Does he think that he must hide you? **  
**Even now we think about you at the window **  
**Is he in the dark beside you? **  
**Buried, hidden, sweetly, faceless?**__  
__**Dear Anya **_

_Christine continued where Raoul left of. Police had searched for 2 weeks and came up empty-handed, but the case still held Paris for another 3 weeks before chatter died down. The disappearance of her great friend and teacher still plagued both her and Raoul, even in marriage._

_And are you redheaded and pale  
With silver eyes  
Like then?  
I'd want you redheaded and pale  
The way we've dreamed you were  
Dear Anya  
_

_**Dear Anya...**_

_And if you're still redheaded what then  
With gray eyes  
Like diamonds  
I think we shall not meet again  
Are you his little dove  
His strange gem  
__Dear Anya! _

_**Dear Anya,**  
**He stole you...**_

_Goodbye, dear Anya!  
You're gone, are you still his?  
We're fine, dear Anya  
Dear Anya..._

_**Dear Anya...**_

_And if you're gone, and if he never hears your voice again  
Dancer, dreamer, actress  
His angel  
We still have reason to rejoice  
The way ahead is clear  
Dear Anya_

_**We miss you, dear Anya**  
**We miss you...**  
_

_And in the darkness  
Where everyone else is blind  
When Raoul and I are with what we can't forget  
Is it morning for you both?  
His sparkling diamond  
His angel  
Dear Anya!  
You stayed, dear Anya!  
_

_**Dear Anya!**  
_

_The way we thought you'd be  
Oh, look Anya  
A star!_

_**Buried sweetly in the dark**_

_A shooting star!  
And though we'll think of you I guess  
Until the days we die  
I think we miss you less and less  
As every day goes by  
Dear Anya!_

_**Dear Anya!**_

_And you are still redheaded and pale  
And with silvery eyes  
If only angels could prevail  
We'd all be the way we were  
Dear Anya!_

_**We miss you**  
**Dear Anya...**  
_

_And do you wake up by his side  
Dear Anya  
And face another bright red day?  
We learn, dear Anya  
To say goodbye!  
_

_**He stole...you...**_

**ERIK POV**

I sit up, gasping. Even though the strange contraption didn't hit me, I hit the...stone? ground rather hard in an attempt to protect myself. I look down the path. It seems more like a road. Large, strangely designed houses are dotted all over the area, and lights come from some of them that don't look they come from candles.

"This is your fault!" I turn to the Vicomte in exasperation. Christine and Meg Giry are looking over the body of the person who nearly hit me. "I told you, I have nothing to do with us ending up here! Wherever here...is!" "That may be, but now you're the cause of this innocent person being hurt!" I open my mouth to argue, but shut it again. I was the one who walked into the road.

Raoul drops to his knees beside the person, who is wearing a medium-sized black helmet that covers their whole face. He takes the person's hand-a woman's, I realize-and checks for a pulse. "She is still alive," he reports. Christine, Meg Giry, and I all let out a sigh in relief. The woman is dressed oddly, in black boots, ripped red pants, a short black skirt, and a leather jacket with words printed on it in a strange language.

A sharp buzzing sound fills the air, dies, and then starts up again as a small pocket of light appears in the woman's coat pocket. I frown. "I think I may know what that is..." I say, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the small square of light. Sure enough it's that...eye-phone Anya showed me when she came to me. The background is the same-_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return-_but instead there is a small gray screen blocking some of it. In white lettering, on the top of the small gray box is SEBASTIAN, followed by _Hey Anya! U get..._

_Anya? _Ignoring the protests of the others, I quickly reach over and take the helmet off the head off the woman after I put her eye-phone back in her pocket.

And my greatest fear is confirmed as Christine gasps, Meg holds back a scream, and the Vicomte goes paler than snow.

**CHRISTINE POV **

Anya has been beaten badly. Her left eye is black and swollen, the left side of her jaw is red and bruised, and her nose looks a bit flatter than the last time I saw her. Immense pity swells in my heart. "Who did this?" the Phantom mutters through clenched teeth, holding his fists. "What kind of person would hurt Anya?" Meg asks softly. I kneel back down beside her, her head slightly turned to the right so we can all see her black eye. She is wearing the thin golden chain that I saw her wear back in Paris for a few days. I reach my hand towards the bruise on her face, but her black eye opens slightly and she shoots up.

_"Yego velosiped! Gde yego velosiped?!" _she shouts, sitting up and scrambling backwards on her hands until her back is against a tree. **(His bike! Where's his bike?!) **_"Ty ukral yeye? Vy luchshe ne imetʹ ili , klyanusʹ, on zastavit vas sozhaletʹ ob etom!" _**(Did you steal it? You better not have or I swear he'll make you regret it!) **We all look at her strangely. What is she saying? _"Pochemu vy ne govorite ? Otvetʹ mne! YA vas znayu, chto vladeletssoldat i-" _**(Why aren't you talking? Answer me! I'll have you know that the owner is a soldier and-) **"ANYA!" the Phantom suddenly shouts. We all turn to look at him and Anya falls silent. He steps forward, as if waiting for her to do something. Raoul and Meg look confused, and I am too, until I remember the last night we saw Anya. She loved him. But that was a year ago.

She too looks confused and says in a softer voice, _"YA sozhaleyu ... kto ty?" _**(I am sorry...who are you?) **"Anya, speak in English," I supply. The Phantom has a hopeful look on his face that is quickly being dashed by Anya's lack of reaction. "Oh," she replies. "I am sorry, forgive me, but who are you?"

The Phantom stumbles back in shock as Anya manages to stand up. "I can't see your faces in the dark...that and I'm blind in my left eye for now. I got into a fistfight with a soldier boy...anyway, who the fuck are you and where the fuck is my friend's bike?" "Wait, wait, Anya," the Phantom manages to get out. He's standing again, a bit unsteadily. "You...you don't remember me?" She squints her one good eye, opens her mouth to respond, and then her expression changes from confusion to slight recognition. She walks slowly over to the Phantom, taking deliberate, silent steps. Both Meg and Raoul open their mouths to speak, but I shush them as Anya stops walking, right in front of him.

They stand there regarding each other for a few moments. Anya's one good eye widens, the Phantom regains the hopeful glint in his eye_-SMACK! _The Phantom is now on the ground, struggling to his feet with his hands clutching his face. "Anya, wha-wha-" "Well ex-cuuuuuse me, I need to make sure you're _real!" _"Why would we not be real?" I ask, confused.

Instead of responding, Anya looks around and smiles with relief when she spots her overturned contraption a few feet away. She gets it so it's standing again and wheels it over to where the rest of us are. "Do you have any idea where you are?" "N-no," Meg stutters. Anya smiles, half sympathetically and half menancingly. "Welcome to Saint Petersburg, Russia, 2013." I stare at her. "Are...are you joking?" "No joke, hun. See, here, look." Anya takes out the small glowing rectangle the phantom took out earlier and holds it in our faces.

_June 27, 11:57 PM, 2013. _

"Told you."

Raoul holds his head, his eyes wide, and begins walking back and forth. "This isn't possible...this is all a dream...this is not happening..." "Oh, believe me, it is real." Anya says flatly. Then she takes on a more sympathetic look. "Come on. We can go to my house, follow me." With that, she turns resolute, and we all follow her down the road.

"So...you're from...20...13?" Meg asks weakly. "Yep. Welcome to the present, where none of you exist and were all made up by the writers Gaston Leroux and later Andrew Lloyd Webber." I nearly forget how to walk. "So...you never were from America?" "Oh, I still live there. I'm just here in Russia for part of the summer." "How did you get back from OUR world?" I ask. "Oh, you need to die." "WHAT?!" All of us shout. "Yes, I accidentally killed myself and got back here in 2013. Now PLEASE be quiet, I don't want to wake the neighbors."

**ANYA POV **

The looks on their faces-priceless! I know, though, that their shock will soon turn to curiosity at EVERYTHING, and it'll be kinda annoying. I risk a glance over my shoulder at Erik. He's giving me a strange look-one of disappointment, shock, and overall curiosity. My miniskirt, ripped leggings, and overall badassery, Vlad's bike, the way I've got a black eye and don't give a shit-I'm the first oddity they've come across. And believe me, if they stick around me it'll be far from the last.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm no notch in your bedpost  
And you're no a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, and you're no line in a song) _

_Drop a heart, break a name  
I've always been sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it! 


	3. TFTM-Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**A/N: Well, here we go-Chapter 3. This will be told entirely in Vladmiri's POV, and if he does sound like a cocky bastard...well, you'll see. Thanks For The Memories belongs to Fall Out Boy and Ain't No Rest For The Wicked belongs to Cage The Elephant. Enjoy.**

**VLADMIRI POV, next morning**

I glower at Karenin menacingly over the table. Poor brother thinks that I was in a drunken stupor enough to not know what I did. I know what I did, before he told me about my confession to Anya, when I woke up this morning. I knew what I was doing. I don't have any romantic interest in her-FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, GODDAMMIT! That doesn't mean I wasn't a little plastered. Okay, maybe more than a little-I LENT HER MY MOTORBIKE! I promised myself I'd NEVER do that.

My phone beeps with 'Short Change Hero' and I check it. A text from my favorite redhead-

_Come to my house now. Need your help with sumthin. Can you stay for an hour or so? + ur bike is fine._

I dun see y not. Be there in 5.

_Thnx hun! _

I get up from the table abruptly. "Where are you going?" Karenin asked. "To Anya's." "Ooooh, someone's got a-" I smack him upside the head, go outside, and jog to Anya's. Along the way, I wonder why Anya would be so demanding in me coming over. When we were active friends with benefits, she never rushed me in coming to her place. And why an hour? And what does she define 'fine' as when it comes to my motorcycle?

Her house comes into view and she steps out and grins at me playfully as I jog up to her porch. "Hi Vlad," she greets me. Anya looks much better. Spruced up, the black eye less swollen, her jaw back to normal. "Not too hungover?" "You think you're the only actor out of us two?" She raises an eyebrow. "You were drunk. You were." "Yeah, where's my bike?" She points to the driveway. Much to my relief, it's fine. "So why'd you call me here?" I ask. Instead of answering, she drags me inside and gestures to the couch.

I've never fainted. But as I stare at the masked man on Anya's couch, I feel my knees go weak.

"Is that...wha...are you shitting me...what..."

"_Yes, Vlad." _

"...does he know about...us?"

She snorts. "Hell no. When we got home he found one of the photos from the New Year's party. The one with you and me in a shopping cart and being pushed by your friends. Figured that was enough culture shock for the night. And please be quiet, I don't want to wake him."

I comply and continue to stare at the man on Anya's sofa. A shiver passes through me as I realize that if he ever finds out that Anya and I were...ahem...for a week straight, my life will be in a crazy amount of danger. I put my hands slowly to my throat protectively and Anya mutters, "And the rest of the crew came with him. Meg, Christine, and Raoul." I just stand there gawping until Anya leads me outside. We stand around awkwardly. "Is our deal off?" I ask quietly. She turns to me. "...you remember it?" "I wasn't as drunk as I acted like I was." She is silent. "I guess it is. I mean, it still could be valid, but now he's back, and I don't want you to die, and I don't think that I wouldn't mind it as much as I used to..." she smirks sadly, looks down and mutters-

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent him to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories  
Even though now I'll think they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter" _

Catching her rhythm, I continue, plopping down next to her on the steps.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off) _

We glance at each other awkwardly before simply staring out into the street, singing together under our breaths.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

I sigh. I don't want to keep going like this. My reputation is that I'm some heartless womanizer, and my one-week-friends-with-benefits-while-still-hitting-on-other-girls with Anya certainly promoted that. Now that I think about it, I've never been in a steady relationship for more than...2 weeks. My guilt pushes forward as I imagine what the Phantom could do to Anya if he finds out about...us.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Getting me out of my mind and getting you out of those clothes  
I was a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa!_

"So...why'd ya call me here?"

"I need you to watch them. I've gotta...uh, go and pick up some groceries. I just want you to stay here and make sure Erik and Raoul don't murder each other."

"Why should I?"

"...uh...308 Roubles."

I snort. "And THAT'S gonna motivate me?"

"617 Roubles?"

"...you've got a deal."

"Good." Anya begins walking down to the street as I get comfortable on her steps. "You're not going to the grocery store." I state. Her back stiffens. "Yes, I am." "No, you're not!" She looks WAY too spruced up to be doing something like that-red fedora and matching jeans, tight white t-shirt with matching sneakers, and signature red lipstick. "Anya, you never look this nice when you go and do something like that." It's true, Anya usually just throws on a shirt and jeans she wore the day before and goes out with no makeup and one boot half-laced. She whirls around with a pleading look on her face. "Look, just PLEASE tell Erik and Co. that I'm at the grocery store. Please? I don't want anyone to die!" I raise my hands. "Alright, fine, but at least tell me where you're going." She opens her mouth, and then a dark blue car pulls up. I recognize it immediately. "No way!" Anya smiles, punches my shoulder (ignoring the dumbstruck look on my face), and heads down to _Alexei's_ car.

Oh, you don't know who Alexei is. He's one of my army buddies, the guy that Anya beat up last night! Sure enough, he gets out of the car and smiles when he sees Anya. Alexei's got curly blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He's almost my polar opposite-he's one of the shyest guys around girls one can find, so how did he score a date with ANYA OYEN?! And for that matter, they beat the shit out of each other!

Alexei sees me gawping and rolls his eyes. "It's called an _APOLOGY BREAKFAST,_ asshat_. _It's not a date." Anya laughs at my expression as she hops in the car. "Mr. Hit and Run needs a ginger ale, I think!" "Oh, shuddup!" They both laugh as Alexei gets in the car, pulls out of Anya's driveway, and begins the 5-minute trek into Saint Petersburg. Probably heading to a little cafe or something.

I snort and go into Anya's house to grab myself a drink. I quietly tiptoe past the sleeping Phantom, take my ginger ale, and then go back and sit down on the porch. For once, some peace and quiet around Anya's house.

Of course, I have no idea what I'm in for.

**3RD PERSON POV **

Meg closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered the events of the previous night. And now she was in a whole new world, a century and a half away from where she started. She sat for a few moments in the other guest room Anya had and turned to what Anya had called a 'digital alarm clock-also known as a torture device in the early morning.' _8:45. _It wasn't _too _early. _Oh well. I'll go and see who else is awake. _She got out of bed and put on the new shoes that she had somehow gained in appearing in 2013.

Christine and Raoul's door was still closed, so Meg tiptoed past it and went to Anya's room. The door was slightly open. "Anya?" she whispered, opening it a little more. The bed was made, everything was in order. It was almost as if nobody had been there. Meg frowned, and then decided to check the rest of the house. Anya wouldn't just _leave _the four of them by themselves in this new world, she'd HAVE to be around somewhere.

Vladmiri took a long sip of his drink and leaned back, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Ahhhh..." It wasn't many times that Vladmiri got any relaxation, with Anya or not. Even so, he anticipated for turnmoil when the Phantom and Co. woke up.

Meg flung open the front door and froze as she was met with a strange figure. The boy turned. Blue, blue eyes. Serene. Dark hair. Something about him faintly exotic. Far, far, _far _beyond Meg's experience. _"Pochemu, privet, krasivaya." _He smiled gently, but there was something behind it, something that frightened Meg and intrigued her at the same time. "E-excuse me?" His face changed.

Vladmiri remembered-_stupid, stupid, stupid!-_that none of Anya's "guests" spoke Russian. So he cleared his throat, looked the girl in the blue dress and ballet shoes straight in the eyes, and replied "My apologies. I forgot, you do not speak Russian...Miss Meg Giry?" The girl took about 5 steps back, and Vladmiri laughed, trying to reassure her. "I mean you no harm, Meg. I am Anya's friend, Vladmiri Levin." When Meg still hesitated, he patted the seat next to him. "Come. Sit with me."

Meg complied warily as Vladmiri took another swig from his can of ginger ale. "So, how do you know Anya?" she asked timidly. He laughed. "I met her when I was 11. We have been great friends ever since. Although, the meaning of 'friend' changed a few times." "To what?" "Um. Well. You will find out soon. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." "Where is Anya?" "She is at the grocery store." "Oh. Then why are you here?"

"She asked me to stay here and make sure that fellow on the couch and Raoul don't kill each other while she's gone." Meg laughed softly, and Vladmiri felt a small twinge of victory. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" "I value my life, and I do not wish to die by Anya's hand." "She wouldn't do that, would she?" Vladmiri raised an eyebrow, finished his drink, and then suddenly crushed the can between his fingers. "You never know with dear old Anya-" "MEG! ANYA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

**VLADMIRI POV **

Meg and I dash inside and run upstairs, where all the commotion is coming from. Once we're there, I wince. The Phantom and Raoul are engaged in one giant brawl, with the brunette-...Christina? Christine, Christine-wearing pink trying to haul Raoul off of Anya's boyfriend. Meg looks at me nervously, and I decide to give it all I've got.

I anticipate the break between the two of them, and when it comes, I don't waste a second. I jump between them, holding Anya's new interest to the floor and shoving Raoul and Christine a good 3 feet away. _"Ostanovitʹ! Ostanovitʹ yego!" _I shout. Meg goes behind Christine and helps her hold Raoul back. I turn back to the Phantom. He was completely unprepared for this. I can see it in his eyes. "Stop," I say dangerously one more time before gingerly getting up and offering my hand to the Phantom. He looks me, quite shellshocked, before taking my hand and getting pulled to his feet. "Where is Anya?" "At the grocery store. I am Vladmiri Levin, Anya's friend." I turn and give a half-smile to Christine, Raoul, and Meg. "Ladies, you may let him go now." Christine and Meg comply, and Raoul winces and takes his shoulder.

"Are any of you hurt?" I inquire. "Nothing serious, Monsieur Levin." I snigger before remembering that everyone I'm with is French. "Vladmiri, please. Would you like breakfast?" I blurt before I think. _SHIT! Anya's going to kill me! _Meg smiles at me though, so it might be worth it.

10 minutes later, I find myself making pancakes and praying to God that Anya'll be stalled for a good half an hour or so. "So, how are you finding the 21st century?" I ask. "...Strange." Christine replies. "It's so different and advanced. People dress differently too." I laugh, remembering Anya's outfit from last night and how shocking it must've been for them. "Well, we have not gotten floating cities or robots doing everything for us yet." I flip the pancakes as Raoul adds, "Yes, but clearly there has been mass advancements since 1872!" "Well, of course. We don't use carriages anymore. We have cars and motorbikes, like mine outside that Anya took last night." "That's yours?" Meg asks. "Yes. Would you like to ride it sometime?" I blurt. _DAMNIT! ANYA'S REALLY GOING TO DRAG OUT MY DEATH. _"Is it safe?" "If you're not drunk, yes." "Anya was drunk?!" "No. Hell, she carried me home last night!"

A couple minutes of banter, and I serve them their breakfast. "Mmm. What are these called again?" Christine says, swallowing hard. "Pancakes," I reply, pouring myself some coffee. "Aren't you going to have any?" Meg asks. "I already ate before I came." The Phantom-whose name I learned is Erik-sighs and looks out the window. "It seems like nothing can go wrong here." The view outside certainly does look like a utopia. I snort. "Please. For as many advancements as we've got, we've got about 3 problems." I look out the window, shake my head, and say-

_I was walking down the street  
When out the corner of my eye,  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said I never seen a man,  
Who looks so all alone,  
Oh, could you use a little company?  
__If you could pay the right price,  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way,  
I said you're such a sweet young thing,  
Oh why you do this to yourself? __  
_

Christine, Raoul, and Erik exchange horrified glances. Meg looks confused until Christine whispers something in her ear. Her eyes widen and she looks at me in disbelief. "She looked at me, and this is what she said-" I launch into song:

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees,  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
Oh no I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back  
Though you know, I wish, I could,  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good..._

_Not even 15 minutes later,_  
_After walking down the street,_  
_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight,_  
_And then he swept up from behind,_  
_He put a gun up to my head,_  
_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight,_  
_He said give me all you've got,_  
_I want your money not your life,_  
_If you try to make a move I won't think twice!_

Christine's hand flies to her mouth and gasps as Raoul mutters, "They let anyone have a gun on the streets?" I nod sharply as Meg looks at me sadly. Erik is also sporting a look of shock.

_I told him you can have my cash,  
But first you know I've got to ask,  
What made you want to live this kind of life?_

_He said there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees,_  
_I got bills to pay_  
_I got mouths to feed_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_Oh no I can't slow down,_  
_I can't hold back_  
_Though you know I wish I could_  
_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good..._

_Well now a couple hours passed,_

_And I was sitting in my house,  
The day was winding down and coming to an end,  
And so I turn to the TV,  
And flipped it over to the news,  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend,  
I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
He'd taken money from the church_

"Oh my!" Meg breathes. "Are you serious?" Erik adds in shock. Christine gasps and Raoul inhales sharply. I give a half smile and go on-

_He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills  
But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same,  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills..._

_You know there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees,_  
_We got bills to pay_  
_We got mouths to feed_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_Oh no we can't slow down,_  
_We can't hold back_  
_Though you know we wish we could._  
_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good!_

**A/N: There! How was that? Sorry that this was delayed, but I'm now on break so I might have another chapter up before the week is up. Anya, Meg, and Christine's outfits are all up on my Polyvore (my display name is SparklingDiamond and my username is azulixa.)Next chapter will be Erik finding out all about Anya and Vladmiri's...ahem...over the winter...oh ho, this is going to be fun. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
